


Good Clothes Open All Doors

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Plans, Skywalker Plans, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Some under cover missions have a higher likelihood of success than others.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Good Clothes Open All Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowEtienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/gifts).



"Skyguy," Ahsoka whined, "this is never going to work," She grimaced at the feeling of the heavy white cream slathered all over her face. 

"Of course it will, Snips. You just need to distract Poggle for long enough that Rex and I can sneak through and sabotage the base he's hiding in. And he'll never suspect the Queen of Naboo is a threat," Anakin said as he finished settling the heavy robes around her and reached for the purple and gold headdress that was to cover her montrals.

Behind her Kix and Jessie pulled themselves to attention in an attempt to stifle their snickering. Rex seemed like he was considering putting his helmet back on to hide his expression, but Anakin would definitely be suspicious of him putting it on for no reason so he settled for glaring at his men from his point behind Anakin.

"Yeah except I'm _not_ the Queen of Naboo." Ahsoka winced as the world dimmed as her montrals were covered by thick velvet. "And Queen Neeyutnee is going to be pissed when she finds out what we're doing." 

"If this works she'll never find out." Anakin said. 

"There's no way Poggle will believe I'm Queen Neeyutnee." 

"Sure he will. Jesse 'borrowed' a set of royal robes, and I've seen Padmé put on this make-up dozens of times. When I'm done you'll look perfect," he said as he pulled a stick of red out of the cosmetics bag he had gotten from who knows where. "Just a few finishing touches now that we know how much of your face is showing and – there. Perfect!" 

Ahsoka looked over Anakin's shoulder at Rex. "What do you think, Rex?" 

Rex grimaced at his General's definition of perfect. "Is there any chance that outfit came with a veil?"

Behind her Jessie and Kix gave up and started laughing.


End file.
